Optical fibers are frequently coated with two or more superposed radiation-curable coatings immediately after the fiber is produced by drawing. The coating which directly contacts the optical fiber is called the “inner Primary Coating” and an overlaying coating is called the “outer Primary Coating.” In some references, the inner Primary Coating is also called simply the “Primary Coating” and the outer Primary Coating is called a “Secondary Coating.” Inner Primary Coatings are softer than Secondary Coatings.
The relatively soft inner Primary Coating provides resistance to microbending which results in attenuation of the signal transmission capability of the coated optical fiber and is therefore undesirable. Microbends are sharp but microscopic curvatures in the optical fiber involving local axial displacements of a few micrometers and spatial wavelengths of a few millimeters. Microbends can be induced by thermal stresses and/or mechanical lateral forces. Coatings can provide lateral force protection that protect the optical fiber from microbending, but as coating diameter decreases the amount of protection provided decreases. The relationship between coatings and protection from lateral stress that leads to microbending is discussed, for example, in D. Gloge, “Optical-fiber packaging and its influence on fiber straightness and loss”, Bell System Technical Journal, Vol. 54, 2, 245 (1975); W. B. Gardner, “Microbending Loss in Optical Fibers”, Bell System Technical Journal, Vol. 54, No. 2, p. 457 (1975); T. Yabuta, “Structural Analysis of Jacketed Optical Fibers Under Lateral Pressure”, J. Lightwave Tech., Vol. LT-1, No. 4, p. 529 (1983); L. L. Blyler, “Polymer Coatings for Optical Fibers”, Chemtech, p. 682 (1987); J. Baldaut, “Relationship of Mechanical Characteristics of Dual Coated Single Mode Optical Fibers and Microbending Loss”, IEICE Trans. Commun., Vol. E76-B, No. 4, 352 (1993); and K. Kobayashi, “Study of Microbending Loss in Thin Coated Fibers and Fiber Ribbons”, IWCS, 386 (1993). The harder outer Primary Coating, that is, the Secondary Coating, provides resistance to handling forces such as those encountered when the coated fiber is ribboned and/or cabled.
Optical fiber Secondary Coating compositions generally comprise, before cure, a mixture of ethylenically-unsaturated compounds, often consisting of one or more oligomers dissolved or dispersed in liquid ethylenically-unsaturated diluents and photoinitiators. The coating composition is typically applied to the optical fiber in liquid form and then exposed to actinic radiation to effect cure.
In many of these compositions, use is made of a urethane oligomer having reactive termini and a polymer backbone. Further, the compositions generally comprise reactive diluents, photoinitiators to render the compositions UV-curable, and other suitable additives.
Published PCT Patent Application WO 2205/026228 A1, published Sep. 17, 2004, “Curable Liquid Resin Composition”, with named inventors Sugimoto, Kamo, Shigemoto, Komiya and Steeman describes and claims a curable liquid resin composition suitable for use as a Secondary Coating on Optical Fiber, comprising: (A) a urethane (meth)acrylate having a structure originating from a polyol and a number average molecular weight of 800 g/mol or more, but less than 6000 g/mol, and (B) a urethane (meth)acrylate having a structure originating from a polyol and a number average molecular weight of 6000 g/mol or more, but less than 20,000 g/mol, wherein the total amount of the component (A) and component (B) is 20-95 wt % of the curable liquid resin composition and the content of the component (B) is 0.1-30 wt % of the total of the component (A) and component (B).
Many materials have been suggested for use as the polymer backbone for the methane oligomer. For example, polyols such as hydrocarbon polyols, polyether polyols, polycarbonate polyols and polyester polyols have been used in urethane oligomers. Polyester polyols are particularly attractive because of their commercial availability, oxidative stability and versatility to tailor the characteristics of the coating by tailoring the backbone. The use of polyester polyols as the backbone polymer in a urethane acrylate oligomer is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,146,531, 6,023,547, 6,584,263, 6,707,977, 6,775,451 and 6,862,392, as well as European Patent 539 030 A.
Concern over the cost, use and handling of urethane precursors has lead to the use of urethane-free oligomers in coating compositions. For example, urethane-free polyester acrylate oligomers have been used in radiation-curable coating compositions for optical glass fibers. Japanese Patent 57-092552 (Nitto Electric) discloses an optical glass fiber coating material comprising a polyester di(meth)acrylate where the polyester backbone has an average molecular weight of 300 or more. German Patent Application 04 12 68 60 A1 (Bayer) discloses a matrix material for a three-fiber ribbon consisting of a polyester acrylate oligomer, 2-(N-butyl-carbamyl)ethylacrylate as reactive diluent and 2-hydroxy-2-methyl-1-phenyl-propan-1-one as photoinitiator. Japanese Patent Application No. 10-243227 (Publication No. 2000-072821) discloses a liquid curable resin composition comprising a polyester acrylate oligomer which consists of a polyether diol end-capped with two diacids or anhydrides and terminated with hydroxy ethyl acrylate. U.S. Pat. No. 6,714,712 B2 discloses a radiation curable coating composition comprising a polyester and/or alkyd (meth)acrylate oligomer comprising a polyacid residue or an anhydride thereof, optionally a reactive diluent, and optionally a photoinitiator. Also, Mark D. Soucek and Aaron H. Johnson disclose the use of hexahydrophthalic acid for hydrolytic resistance in “New Intramolecular Effect Observed for Polyesters: An Anomeric Effect,” JCT Research, Vol. 1, No. 2, p. 111 (April 2004).
Despite the efforts of the prior art to develop coating compositions comprising urethane-free oligomers, there remains a need for Secondary Coatings which are economical while satisfying the many diverse requirements desired, such as improved curing and enhanced cure speeds, and versatility in application while still achieving the desired physical characteristics of the various coatings employed.